guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Monument armor
Finally a half-decent vanguard armor i was beginning to lose hope...i might just get this for my necro..Cardsharp 09:38, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Is it just me or is the fem necro a reskined mesmer armor? and the male necro is pretty obviose... looks nice though. 24.168.227.165 21:12, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ...i think you might be right about the female armor...o.O71.222.37.117 22:47, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Nope, it's reskin of other necro armors. Top is Krytan, legs are Fanatic, gloves are something close to Elite Sunspear, and boots are slightly changed from Cabal. Nothing Mesmery here... RoseOfKali 03:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) And yes, this is the only EOTN Necro armor I wanna get, the others are nothing short of pathetic. RoseOfKali 03:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I'd say Dervish, Paragon, Ritualist, and Necromancer all look good. But i've seen Wars with monument armor dyed a certain way that looks good--Darksyde Never Again 13:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::well....i suppose this is the least lame necro armor , i might get my necro this...Cardsharp 01:17, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Dye The Female one dyed white looks yellow, and the Male one dyed black looks red... Is there some sort of dye misalignment here similar to the Chaos Axe? Though, the Chaos Axe responds normally to monochromatic dyes, it's the polys that come out funky. Has anyone tried other colors on this? RoseOfKali 01:46, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :LOL! i was thinkin the same thing... i was like... "white only looks like that when im on LSD"... but now i know im not alone ^^--Schlumpy 21:29, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Male necro The male necro pics were edited without the users permission. Overly brightened they now show a false colour of the armour, making it look a horrible grey. Edit: Same with female necro pics now GW:IMAGE says: Notes *When you upload your screen captures to GuildWiki, any one may modify this image. If it is felt that your image of that sword focuses more on your Elementalist who is holding it than on the sword itself, others may crop and re-upload the picture or simply upload a new picture of the item. (T/ ) 02:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I do agree that the male gallery is overly bright, which may be due to post-process effects being on while taking the shots. It definitely needs to be redone, if possible. Right now it looks kind of "washed out." RoseOfKali 21:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Whoah... Scratch the post-process... Someone just took the old pics and cranked up the brighness on them. No wonder I thought it looks really bizarre and rather awful. Definitely needs to be redone, since the old pics were way too dark, and the new ones are way too bright. RoseOfKali 21:22, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Image Bug The Hands & Legs Back image is new uploaded but still shows the old one. If you click on it it shows the New one but still is this going to change? :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 14:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :It's Wikia - their image caching servers can't keep up with us. :P Wait a few minutes and it should be fine. If it doesn't update after a few hours, though, then there might be a problem. —Dr Ishmael 16:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::yup it's there :D -- ' † The Falling One© ' 16:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Did I do it right btw? I mean the images? Good sun? Good place? Good angel? -- ' † The Falling One© ' 19:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::They look great. The only problem I see (and didn't think about it until now) is that you should set the camera up to the shoulders, not the face. Check this gallery to see what I mean - you get more direct views of the front and back that way. It would be nice if you could redo them like that, although these are acceptable (and a lot better than the previous ones). —Dr Ishmael 19:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Aye I will. But give me a sec to collect the money for the red and gray dyes (Yeah I know I suck at making money they nerft HFF) and first I need to party at the Xmas party :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 15:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also, since you are re-taking them, it would be great if you could increase the jpg compression quality of your images to reduce the graininess on the high-contrast edges. See here on #12. RoseOfKali 19:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Ehm right... Wel going to party first at the Xmas party and look it all up exactly like you sad oke ;P. I'm no Compute expart and al but still want to help :D -- ' † The Falling One© ' 19:30, 23 December 2008 (UTC) No problem. :) If you need any help with anything, ask me or User:Dr Ishmael. He will know more about the program I linked you to, as I use Photoshop and never tried Gimp, but I think it should be fairly easy to figure out. this talkpage may also be of some use, as we discussed some of it there. RoseOfKali 05:25, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :In Gimp when you save a jpeg it will ask for how much quality do you want to be saved. Utopian Heretic 23:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well took some time but here they are :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Nicely done, looks great. You reversed the Component view back images, care to fix? :D RoseOfKali 18:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Aha I fond the problem I saved them under the wrong name. Fixed now -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC)